The Path of Love
by WriterofWords248
Summary: After Riley and Zane's relationship finally starts to go smoothly, everything in both of their lives seems to be going right. However when Zane begins wanting more out of his boyfriend, will Riley be able to handle it along with the stress of high school?
1. Chapter One

**The Path of Love**

**Chapter One **

Riley looked up and noticed he was in a hilly meadow with his hand intertwined with another hand. He turned and saw his boyfriend standing beside him sporting one of his smiles that could melt Riley's heart away every time he saw it. Without talking, the two began walking into the never ending field, hand in hand, losing themselves in each other's eyes. After walking for what seemed like forever, Riley finally got the urge to tell Zane what had been on his mind for awhile. He looked straight in Zane's mysterious brown eyes and whispered, "I love-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Riley was suddenly ripped out of his sleep by his alarm clock. He quickly cursed under his breath at his alarm clock for waking him up at the climax of his dream and turned over and slammed the snooze button. The teenage boy then proceeded to get dressed and go downstairs for quick breakfast before school.

"Well good morning my big star football player! I hope you have room for a huge breakfast because I made you one," exclaimed Riley's Mom as he came down the stairs to leave for school.

"Mom you are ridiculous sometimes," laughed Riley. "Although I would love to stay home from school and have a four-course meal with you, I have a test first period and I'm already running late."

"I am not ridiculous! What is ridiculous is how many touchdown passes you threw during Friday's game. Also, if you aren't going to eat here, you will take a plate to go, mister."

"Fine," stated Riley as he quickly shoved a serving of breakfast on a napkin and started to head out of the door.

"Oh wait Riley! What are your plans for this afternoon," Riley's Mom asked quizzically.

"Uhh..." Riley racked his brain for a reason for why he should be hanging out with Zane for the eighth day in a row. His parents were beginning to get a little suspicious of why he spent every waking moment of his life with Zane, and he just was not ready to tell his parents of his sexuality and his boyfriend. In fact, Riley did not think he would ever be ready to tell them. His Mom was a fragile woman with a strict Roman Catholic background, and she often talked negatively about gay people whenever the topic came up. His Dad was another story entirely. All Riley's Dad ever talked about was football, women, and how Riley was going to grow up to love both of them. His Dad was not as religious, but he has an absolute hatred for gay people. Just the thought of some words his Dad has said about homosexuals made Riley shiver in fear. So Riley continually scanned his head for a good excuse that he had not already used in the past eight days, but he could not think of anything. "Uhh... I'm studying after school with Za- Anya. Yep Anya and I are going to the library to get ready for our research project coming up," Riley said weakly. He hated to lie to his parents, especially his Mom, but the teenager felt as if he had no other choice. Both his Mom and Dad were already wondering why Riley and Zane spent so much time together, so he just needed to lay low for awhile and let their suspicions die out.

Riley's Mom looked at her son with a look of doubt in her eyes; however, she believed him and told him to have fun and be good at school. Riley then slid out of the door and made his way to school.

Riley was walking up the stairs that lead into Degrassi High when he heard a girl scream his name. He turned to see Anya running up to him.

"Hey Riley! How was your weekend? I tried to text you like a billion times, and you didn't respond to anyone of them!" She stopped talking and gave Riley the typical 'I expect a good reason why' face.

"I was busy… studying," the boy said with a smile starting to stretch across his face. He knew Anya would not buy the lie for one second.

"Yeah studying Zane's mouth and body is something you should have mastered by now." Both of the teenagers laughed. They continued walking towards their lockers and casually talking when a thought came to Anya, and her face lit up. "Riley!"

"What?"

"Zane's birthday is Saturday! What are we going to do? Do you have any plans?"

Riley stopped walking and looked at Anya with a serious face. "I don't know what to do Anya. I want to give him something so special that he won't ever be able to forget. Also, I want to throw him a huge surprise party, but at the same time I want to take him on the most romantic date possible. I'm so confused." Anya started busting out laughing, and Riley frowned at his best friend. "How is that funny?"

"Just because! Did it ever occur to you that you could do both and still give him the greatest present ever?" After Anya spoke, Riley felt like the biggest idiot ever. Whenever it came to Zane, his brain just stopped working sometimes. Even the thought of Zane just made his brain go into havoc. "So since you are having trouble even thinking straight about Zane's birthday, how about I come over tonight and we can plan out details for the surprise party?"

"Can we do it after I hang out with Zane," Riley asked with a hint of guilt in his voice. Anya shook her head and rolled her eyes, but agreed to meet up at Riley's house after his hangout with Zane.

"So what is that special gift you want to give your lover boy that he won't ever forget?" Riley did have an idea of what he wanted to give Zane. He has been thinking about it none stop for a couple of weeks now, but he really didn't want to tell Anya right there in the hallway because he knew she would freak out and scream with excitement.

"Well…-."

"Wait!" Anya screamed as she put her finger to Riley's lip. Riley looked at her, and she pointed to a certain someone walking up the hallway. Riley turned and looked at the approaching figure. He was wearing a sky blue v-neck t-shirt which illuminated his muscles and formed to his slim body. The boy had on the brightest, whitest smile Riley had ever seen, and he imagined that people miles away could see it. Riley's heart melted away, and his eyes focused on the black haired boy like he was the only person in the world.

Zane walked up and wrapped his arms around Riley locking him into a huge hug. Both boys lingered for a brief second to take in each other's scent, something they have both grown accustomed and addicted to. Zane broke the hug first and said hello to Anya.

Anya decided it was time to leave the lovers boys alone, and she needed to get to class. So she whispered to Riley that she would see him tonight at seven o'clock and said goodbye to Zane.

Zane looked at Riley with a puzzled look. "She surely left in a hurry. What did she whisper into your ear?"

"Oh nothing too important," laughed Riley. Zane just shrugged it off and kept talking.

"So are you ready for our date afterschool," Zane said with enthusiasm rising in his voice.

"Heck yea!"

"Good, but my parents are having people over right after school, so is there any way we could do it at your house?"

Riley sighed. He would love for Zane to come over to his house so they could watch a movie or two and snuggle on the couch, but he knew his Mom would be home. "Zane… you know we can't do that. My parents are already wondering why I spend so much time with you, and they barely like me hanging out with you as it is. They think you will corrupt me or something. I mean I had to lie to my Mom this morning and tell her I was hanging out with Anya afterschool. So for them to see us snuggling on my couch would not be a happy ending for either of us."

Zane was getting frustrated. He knew it would take time for Riley to come out, but with each passing day it was getting harder and harder to hide their relationship from Riley's parents. He really liked Riley and spending time with him, but sneaking around and always hanging at his house was getting to be boring and tiresome. "Riley, I know I said I would be patient and understanding of your schedule for coming out to your parents, but this is getting really hard to do. I mean you can't lie to them about where you go every day. That's so stupid, and eventually they will figure it out. What are you going to do then?"

Riley hated how Zane was right all the time, but he knew he was right. He couldn't keep lying to his parents, especially his Mom, about where he was going every day, but he also just wasn't ready to tell them yet. "Zane…" Riley pleaded with his voice, "I'm just not ready. That is a huge step for me, and I just don't know how they are going to take it."

"Of course it's a huge step, but your parents love you. They will accept you Riley; it just might take some time."

"You don't know that Zane! They are religious freaks," Riley stated with some anger in his voice. He hated to argue with his boyfriend, but he needed him to understand.

"Whatever Ri," said Zane as he turned around and walked to first period alone.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Path of Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry about the poor grammar in the "note" Riley gives to Zane; however, I wanted it to be as accurate as possible to a typical note being passed in class. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This is my first story on Fanfiction, so feel free to review or give me some advice! Thanks everyone!

"Whatever Ri," said Zane as he turned around and walked to first period alone.

Riley sighed and began to walk to first period alone. He took his usual seat beside Zane who did not even acknowledge his entrance into the room. The bell signaling the start of the day echoed through the classroom, and the teacher began to lecture about something Riley did not care about. All he could think about was how he could apologize to Zane. Finally it hit him, and the boy pulled out a piece of paper and begun to write out a quick note.

_Zane,_

_First off, I'm really sorry. You are right; I do need to come out to my parents._

_But I want to do it after your b-day. I want this week and your birthday to be _

_perfect. Me coming out to them would…. Well…. Not be so perfect for you or_

_your birthday. Lol :) Also, I know you're mad at me, but will you please _

_PLEASE meet me in my backyard at 7 tonight? Until them my sexy man! Haha_

The football player looked up from his note with a feeling of satisfaction. Riley's face and heart dropped, however, we he turned and saw his teacher standing right by his side staring at him.

"Mr. Stavros would you care to read to the class this lovely piece of writing you have just created?"

Riley paused. His mind was freaking out and going into a panic. He just knew that if the teacher read it, he would figure out that he was gay. Riley also could not imagine what would happen if he had to read it to the class. He could feel his face turning bright red, and he squeaked out, "No I would rather not."

The teacher lingered and stared at Riley. "Mr. Stavros let me make it very clear to you that there will be absolutely no note passing in the classroom. Next time I catch you, or anyone in this classroom, with a note, I am going to read it over the morning announcements. I don't care what it says! Now get it up and throw it away."

As soon as the teacher turned around, Riley realized he had only a split second to act. He quickly slid the note onto Zane's desk, and ripped another piece of paper out of his binder and crumpled it up. When Riley got up to throw his decoy note away, the teacher resumed his lecture until the bell ring rang signaling the end of first period.

Zane did not even bother reading the note until second period. He wanted Riley to understand that he really was upset with him. However he was very curious as to what Riley had to say. Zane knew it had to be important by the way Riley's face turned bright red. He knew Riley only did that when he has done something really, really wrong and gets caught for it. So after he settled into his second period, he ripped the note open and read it to himself quietly.

His heart fluttered after he was done reading the note. Riley could be such a sweetheart sometimes, even when Zane was mad at him. The last sentence about him being Riley's "sexy man" brought one of his signature smiles to his face. Then Zane thought twice about the note and what it had said. Riley told Zane to meet him at his house, but his parents should be home? The whole point of the argument they had just had and this note, together, contradicted each other completely. Oh well, Zane thought, tonight should be interesting.

Riley had no idea what happened the rest of the day in any of his classes. All he could think about was his date that night at his house with Zane. He knew that Zane would come just because he was going to be curious on how Riley could pull this off with his parents. However, Riley had every detail planned out, and he went over each and everyone in his head all day long. He needed this date to be perfect.

The star quarterback rushed home after school, and began to set up everything for that night immediately. The boy worked for hours trying to set up the backyard. Finally around six, everything in the yard was taken care of. Each part of his master plan was coming out perfectly, but there was still one thing he had to take care off: his parents.

Zane walked through the back gate to Riley's house at exactly 6:58. Zane noticed that Riley had a tall, eight foot privacy fence enclosing his backyard almost like his yard was a fort. He also realized that he had never been to Riley's backyard before. As he turned from shutting the huge gate, Zane's was stopped in his tracks. His mouth gaped open as he could not believe what he was gawking at. In front of him, was something that looked like it could only come from a dream. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, which was casting an orange, purple color across Riley's decadent yard. In the background, he could hear his favorite band, Coldplay, echoing across the yard. He looked around and couldn't find any speakers, radio, or systems though. Finally his eyes narrowed on the middle of the yard, and Zane broke out in a huge smile which spread across his face. There was Riley sitting in the middle of the yard in a gazebo conveniently placed so that you could watch the sun set perfectly between two trees. The gazebo was not like anything Zane had ever seen before though. Beautiful white lights were strung all about making Zane's heart flutter. It was like the gazebo radiated romance towards him. He began walking towards the gazebo and noticed something else. Riley had a picnic set up in the gazebo. Zane's heart just melted away. It hit him that Riley must have gone through so much work and planning to get this done in time. Zane felt like the luckiest guy on Earth, and completely forgot why he was mad at his boyfriend.

As Zane approached Riley, he was speechless. All he could do was smile.

"Do you like it?" Riley asked.

"Riley. No one has ever done such a thing for me. I don't even know what to say. This is the sweetest, most romantic thing ever. Thank you," he said while kissing his boyfriend passionately on the lips.

"Oh it gets even better! I made your favorite: peanut butter and jelly!" Riley beamed a smile at Zane as he said that.

Zane could not help but burst out laughing. Leave it to Riley to make the most romantic setting possible and bring peanut butter and jelly. "Thanks, babe! Oh and Ri?"

"Yep?"

"Where are your parents?"

"I gave them forty bucks and told them to go on a date after their bible study. The restaurant they went to is on the outskirts of Toronto which is about an hour away. They won't be home for a couple of—" Riley was cut short by a shrill voice coming out of the house. His heart sank before he even heard what the person said.

"Riley Stavros what the hell do you think you are doing?"


	3. Chapter Three

**The Path of Love**

** Chapter Three**

**Author's Note:** This chapter is going to be a little bit different from the first two. This chapter, and possibly the next, is going to build up to Zane's birthday party, which is where the real drama and plot of the story will unfold. This chapter is also going to mainly focus on Riley and some of his internal struggles. (I promise Zane will return as a main character in the next chapter.) Finally, thanks to EVERYONE who has subscribed, reviewed, or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. Make sure to keep up the reviews so I know if you do or do not like the way this story is headed.

"Riley Stavros what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The football player groaned and reluctantly turned his head to see who had just entered his yard. At the sight of the figure standing at the gate, Riley relaxed a little and sighed with relief. For a moment, he thought his parents had gotten home early from their dinner. However, seeing the look on Anya's face almost made Riley wish it was his parents who had just walked in. He knew he was in for a good yelling at by Anya, but he could not think why she would drop by unannounced.

Riley froze for a few seconds, confused, and then it hit him why Anya was standing in his yard. He was supposed to plan Zane's birthday party with her after his date with Zane, but he had forgotten completely about it.

Anya began walking towards Riley and Zane in the gazebo, but as she walked, her face went from looking really mad to really surprised. "Riley, your backyard is amazing! Did you set all this up just for your date with Zane?"

Riley could not believe what had just come out of Anya's mouth. She did not even bother to yell at Riley for missing their planning session. "Yes I did. I had to show my boyfriend here that he still means everything to me." As Riley said this, a smile stretched across his face. He leaned in and gave Zane a very long and passionate kiss on the lips.

Anya pretended to be disgusted by the two boys' kiss, but ended up laughing instead. "Alright boys, keep your pants on while a lady is present." They all three started busting out laughing. "Well I didn't mean to interrupt your picture perfect date. Riley, we will just have to reschedule for directly after school tomorrow at, let's say, the Dot. Please don't forget this time!"

Zane had a confused look on his face, and asked Anya, "What is so important that you two need to secretly meet up about. Why can't you just do it now? I don't mind."

Riley and Anya exchanged quick glances towards each other. Anya quickly jumped in and lied, "We need to study for a calculus test by Friday. I can't do it now though, as I have to go back to my house and take my Mom out for dinner. She is almost done with her chemotherapy."

Zane easily bought the excuse. "Oh okay then! Well tell your Mom I'm glad she is doing okay."

Anya then turned and left the yard for the night. Riley and Zane then continued and finished their date in harmony.

The next day, Riley waited patiently at a table in the Dot for Anya to show up. He began to day dream, and almost jumped when Anya called his name. She let out a little giggle and sat down.

Without wasting anytime, she immediately began talking. "So let's start with where we are going to have this party. I've got about fifty bucks saved up that I can spend on a place. How much do you have, Riley?"

"Uhhh... about five dollars."

Anya sighed. "Riley we are so screwed. We are going to have to find a place to hold the party for free then. Can you think of anywhere?" Both members of the planning committee thought long and hard, and finally a thought crossed Anya's mind. Her face lit up, and she almost squealed with excitement. "Oh my god Riley! I have the perfect idea. Why don't we have the party in your backyard! I can use my money to get it catered, we can probably find a free DJ, and I'm sure that we can find enough decorations in both our houses to really make the place come alive!"

Riley actually thought the idea was a really good one. It did not cost him any money, and his backyard was big enough to hold a good hundred people or so. He also had a person in mind for a DJ. The quarterback turned and signaled for Peter, who happened to be on shift at the time, to come over.

"Hey Ri, what's up, man?"

"Well I'm trying to plan Zane's birthday party, but I need a DJ. Can you do it? It will be this Saturday night."

"Hell ya, man! I'd love to do it. I've got my own speakers and stuff, so I can provide all of that too."

"Thanks Peter! You are a life saver!"

"No problem!" With that, Peter turned around and continued working his shift.

"Alright, I think we have everything covered. I'll call the catering company tonight, and don't forget to run his whole thing by your parents, Ri!"  
Riley's hearts almost sank down below his feet at the mentioning of his parents. He had forgotten completely about them. Riley knew there was no way on this Earth that they would let him have a party in his backyard, especially a party for his boyfriend. He groaned loudly, and stared at Anya with sad, defeated eyes. "Anya there is no way they are going to let me have a party, especially for Zane, at my house. It is simply out of the question."

"Riley, unless you don't want to have this party, we don't have another option. You are either going to have to tell them or..." An evil thought flashed through Anya's mind. At this point, Riley was listening intently. "Or you could lie to them."

Riley was taken back. The thought of lying to his parents never even crossed his mind until now. He was not too thrilled about the idea, but what other choice did he have. "But how," was the only thing Riley managed to say.

"Uhh... Tell your folks that you want to go on a trip to Niagara Falls for the weekend. Then right before they leave, pretend to get sick and stay home. Make sure they go without you, and we are all set."

Riley thought this over in his head, the plan was probably doomed to fail, but he did not care. He really wanted to give Zane a party he would never forget, and if he had to lie to his parents on a grand scale to do it, then he was going to.

"Alright, Anya. I'm not crazy about it, but let's go ahead with it. I'll keep you updated daily on the parent thing."

"And I'll take care of everything else," Anya quickly added.

The two teens got up from their table, said goodbye, and departed in different directions. Anya started toward her house to call the catering company, while Riley began walking in the opposite direction towards downtown Toronto.

Riley walked for about twenty minutes, and entered his destination, a local jewelry store. He was determined to find Zane the nicest and most memorable gift he could find. He searched and searched until finally he came upon a pure gold ring. The ring had intricate designs ingrained all over it, which easily made it one of the most eye appealing items in the store. As soon as Riley laid his eyes on it, he knew it belonged on the delicate finger of his boyfriend. Riley's eye also caught the price tag placed underneath the ring. His mouth almost dropped open in shock when he saw a price of about two-hundred dollars. Sure he was expecting a lot, but two-hundred dollars was a lot of money for a teen boy like himself.

Panic and anger began coursing through his body. He knew there was no way he could get that much money before Saturday from his parents, but he really wanted -no needed that ring as Zane's gift. Storming out of the jewelry store, he began the slow walk back home without a gift.

As Riley was walking home, a thought crossed his mind. He flung open his cell phone and called Peter. He quickly asked Peter if he could pick up a few shifts at the Dot before Saturday so he could have enough money. Peter said he could only give Riley enough shifts to earn him about seventy-five dollars, which was not even close to enough. He slammed his phone shut, and noticed a few rain drops falling on to his skin. He looked up and noticed a storm was approaching quickly, but he was not going home just yet. Riley's new burst of anger inside of him caused the boy to want to search all over Toronto for a job to get him enough money, and so he did.

After hours of searching, Riley was almost at his boiling point. He had found no job, no money, and it was pouring rain outside. He walked slowly towards his home carrying all of his anger every step of the way. His mind kept thinking of new ideas in his head of how to earn money, when finally a devious thought crossed his mind. He knew his father kept a "rainy-day savings fund" in the coat pocket of one of his jackets in his closet. Maybe, just maybe, Riley thought, he could borrow two-hundred dollars from the fund without asking, and just repay it back by working at the Dot for the next few weeks. His Dad would never know, and his boyfriend would get his present on his birthday as planned.

The anger and frustration that pulsated through Riley's body blocked his common sense altogether. He did not care anymore how he got the money, just as long as he did. So Riley walked up the front of his porch and entered his house. He was wet, miserable, and angry. The teenager also noticed that no one else was home. So slowly he walked up to his parent's bedroom and entered their closet. Riley noticed that he was a little bit calmer, and some of his common sense was returning. Still, he told himself that he needed the money. So quickly before he changed his mind, he dived at the coat and took out two-hundred dollars. After stashing it in his pocket, he turned and walked away.


End file.
